Why?
by Cheetahstar
Summary: The Renegade Pokemon's unanswered question.


_**O don't know why I wrote this, I just felt like I wanted to.**_

_**LifeofLove: yeah, it's creepy. Sorry for the grammar, my mother tongue isn't english :S**_

_**So sorry for the mistakes**_

_**-Cheetahstar**_

* * *

Was it something that I did? Something that I did wrong? Why did you curse me like this?

Now I'm the renegade, cursed to stay in this lonely world for all my life. The eternity.

Was it because I played too rough with my kin? Because I hurt Dialga unintentionally? Or because I was too attracted to death?

Why did you betray me Palkia? Weren't we family, Dialga? Why did you nodded at Arceus' decision?

I don't understand, I'm confused.

How pathetic it is? I, Giratina, the mighty ghost dragon, crying because who I considered family curseme to this life. Crying because I'm hurt. I'm unwanted. I'm forgotten.

I'm lost.

Why Arceus? Why must I be the antimatter to the world of the living? Why must I be the one who brings the spirits and keep them from going to the world of the living?

You couldn't prevent me from using the mirrors though.

You once told me that we three were equals, that we were your children and you loved us equally, without favoritism. Then, why do Palkia, the space itself, and Dialga, the living time, are your favorites? Don't you tell me it's lies what I'm saying, I have seen it. Dialga and Palkia are praised as heroes in Sinnoh, they have their statues and humans tell their children about the great protectors of the region, who are always watching.

But for them I am a nightmare.

Humans tell their children that I'm a demon, a dark force who only causes destruction and death, who's only objective is too terrorize the living. They say that I'm evil, as Darkrai itself.

I don't blame Darkrai for what he has done, he is just a victim, cursed to cause nightmares to everyone. Why did you cursed him also?

Don't say I'm laying, there, you said it. I have seen the humans saying these and I have heard pokemon say it also.

When I go to the living world, I arrive with another form. I have walked through the forests, trying to find someone who would share some worlds with me. But I only see terrorized pokemons who flee from me.

What have you said to them? Why are they so scared of me? Why am I so lonely?

Dialga and Palkia are fighting. Why do they fight? Is it because I was the one who stopped their fights? Because I was the one who could make them understand? Is it because I'm not there?

What have you done Arceus? Why did you separated me from my siblings? Even thought they betrayed me, I was the one who could calm them.

I'm tired of these. Tired to watch my family fight and hurt each other. Tired of being here, useless.

I have seen Dialga near one of the mirrors. He is there, healing from a battle with Palkia. I see my opportunity and open the portal to talk with him.

But things went terribly bad.

Dialga entered and saw me. He was angry. Why with me? What did I do to him?

He's attacking me Arceus. He is attacking me but I don't return him the blows. He is my brother, I can't hurt him. But he continues and he is hurting me badly. Why Dialga? What happened to the young Dialga who I once played with?

Dialga is gone now. I'm hurt and not only physically. Why did Dialga attack me? Perhaps he confused me with someone else? I like to think that it was like that.

I'm healed already when I see Palkia. She has entered the Reverse World by error. I approach her to greet her but she growls at me. She starts to insult me and shoots an Aura Sphere at me. Why are you doing these Palkia? What have I done to you? What did I do to you and Dialga?

But she continued her attacks and leaves as soon as she finishes. I'm broken now, I won't last long.

But you didn't want me to die right? You made me recover to continue my cursed life! Not anymore Arceus! I won't let you or my siblings hurt me again!

I have dragged Dialga and Palkia to my home. They growl at me and started to attack. But these time I will return them the blows.

I have used Shadow Force against them. They both are surprised that I defended myself and I continue attacking them. I don't stop! I will never stop! They hurt me and I want them to feel what they did to me!

I let them go Arceus. Now I'm crying in a corner, the blood of my siblings in my jaws. What have I done? I never wanted these to happen! They are hurt, they will recover.

But I won't.

Why did I let myself do that? Why did you let me do that?

Now I'm corrupted. I can't control myself. I attack everything that lives and often challenge my siblings to battle. They all have learned to fear me. My siblings, the humans, the pokemons, the other legendaries... Even you Arceus  
Now I'm a monster. The humans were right about me at the end. I'm cursed. I'm a nightmare. I'm death.

I can't say I regret what I have done. I can't say it. Giratina is not soft. Not warm. Not kind. Giratina is cold. Cold and clever, always fighting and I like it.

I'm cursed to this, Arceus. This is what you have created.

Even if I'm cold hearted I can't help to ask me a question. It's always the same question, perhaps one day I will find the answer.

_Why?_


End file.
